User blog:Philered/quidditch 24/7 001.1
EN- Here goes nothing. wish me good luck! -EN over- First match: California Cubs (home) vs Turkey (away) You at home watching television, you're flicking through all the channels and one catches your eye. In the bottom left hand corner it says Quidditch 24/7, the quidditch being red, the 24 being yellow and the /7 being silver all being in italic bubble writing. You get the connection as the quaffle in quidditch is red, the snitch is yellow and the hoops are silver. The adverisment that was going on while you looked at the writing finished and the words enlarged filling the whole screen. After a couple of seconds they fade out. The screen turns white then clouds fade out, the camera falls down from the sky into a pitched arena with hundreds of fans, you see people with face paint green and red, some of those fans also have a top saying California Cubs and underneath a bear moving forward and backwards and left of that and above is a red star shining bright, brighter, bright , brighter and so on. The camera moves on and you see some other fans some with red face paint and on the left and top side is a white moon and next to their right eye and nose is a white star, their tops and the same as the face paint. Red with a white moon on the left going halfway up top and bottom and the star being halfway between the ends of the moon then moved right a bight. The red and the white were switching colors also there was a Turkey in black moving around the waist of the t-shirt. Both t-shirts had names and numbers on the back of them. The camera then zoomed around the crowd and moved up into a sealed of box, with 2 men and one woman sitting there with microphones infront of them and headsets on. The man on the left had grey balding hair, blue eyes and grey shirt with a stain on it with black and white coat on. The man next to him had black comb-over hair, sapphire eyes and orange shirt with a grey trench coat and the woman on the right had brown long hair, green eyes, black shirt and robe, a green pointy hat. The man in the middle started talking into the microphone infront of him. "Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to quidditch 24/7. We are here in a packed out golden gate stadium near the golden gate bridge but the muggles cannot see us. I'm Dane bagman and joining me as always is the legendary chaser and captain for scotland, Sir Harley Jumon. And joining us for this match, Ms. Vicki Cotswar." "Great to be here tonight guys. California Cubs vs Turkey i can't wait." Vicki said "Just look at the size of this crowd. Most of them are Cubs fans, so that gives Cubs some momentum heading in" Harley said "To me, it's pressure for the cubs. They have to look good for their state." "I agree with both of those. So maybe they're even going into this match." The music in the background stops and lower down As the referee starts to talk. "This match is a normal quidditch match, the game ends when one team catches the snitch. Introducing first.." The referee stopped and people in green and red tops and capes with numbers and names on their capes. Also a bear on the bottom of the top and the cape. All 7 of them fly around for a bit then lined up and one by one flew forward. A man with black combed back hair and blue eyes and 2 red and green with a star wrist bands came up first.On his cape was a number 9 in black with a red star in it and above that was N.REMORSE The referee continued "The keeper for the California Cubs, Nick Remorse." Nick then flew back, and a girl next to him flew forward. She had ginger curly hair, hazel eyes and a black elbow pad on her left arm. On her cape was a number 3 in black with a red star in it and above was F.MAYONA. The referee then annouced her name as well "One of the beaters for C.C, Fiona Mayona" Fiona flew back and a teen-looking boy flew forward. He had blond fauxhawk hair, blue eyes.On his cape was there same colours and the number 1 on his cape with the same effects and letters J.SANO "The other beater for C.C, Joey Sano" Joey flew away a man next to him flew up. He had skater hair, green eyes. Same colour for the cape. On his was 11 and R.LANSINO. "One of the chasers and captain for C.C Rob Lansino." The next person was a man with black combed back hair like dane, blue eyes. His cape had number 4 and S.Deron "Another of the chasers for C.C Simon Deron" The next person was a girl with blond long hair, blue eyes and pink shoes. Her cape had number 2, and C.WILSON. "The last chaser for C.C Candice Wilson" The last person was a girl with short brown hair, brown eyes and white gloves. Her cape had number 8 and K.JONES "The seeker for the California Cubs Kaitlyn Jones" They all went to one side of the court, Dane continued talking "We see the return of Nick Remorse who broke his neck on his post while saving a goal. Great keeper Nick. Aswell as Simon Deron who had to leave for a while as doctors say he had to heal his biceps." "Joey and Fiano great beaters worked together for so long." "Rob Lasino their captain knows all the flaws and strengths of the team. He is the veteran of the team, being a chaser for them for 6 1/2 years." The turkish team then flew out. They were in all red and on the top was a big moon with a star next to it just below/ above both ends of the moon. They lined up then moved forward. The first person to move up had black hair green eyes and a mustache. On his cape it had a number 7 and above it said A.Ramonda "The keeper for Turkey, Abdi Ramonda" The next person up was a girl with dark hair and blue eyes. On her cape it had a number 9 and it said T.LAMORE "One of the beaters for Turkey, Tan Lamore" The next person was another girl with dark hair and green hair, who looked like Tan. On her cape it had the number 10 and it said N.LAMORE. "The other beater for Turkey, Nafia Lamore" This time three people came up in the middle it was a man with dark smooth nearly shaven hair with a mustache and beard that link and green eyes and his number was 1 and he had J.Urisof. "One of the chasers for turkey Jek Urisof" On Jek's left it looked like him (same eyes and hair) but had not mustache or beard just a short goatee. He had number 2 and K.Urisof. "Another chaser for Turkey, Kadri Urisof" On Jek's right it looked like him (same eyes and facial hair) but was bald. He had number 0 and I.Urisof. "The Final chaser for Turkey Iraz Urisof" The brothers went back and a man with no hair whatsoever including a beard with Blue eyes he had a 16 and B. HALEMO "The seeker and captain for Turkey Bafun Halemo" The Turkey team flew to their hoops and Dane started talking "The Urisof brothers the best teamworkers in this match and basically any match they're in" "The same could be said for the Lamore sisters." "Halemo is a great seeker but is less experienced in working as a team.However Ramonda is the most experinced." "The match will start after a few words from our sponsors" ------------- -EN- PHEW! took me basically all day. I make these up as i go along. So took me ages, i got sidetracked, had to find Turkish names for ^^^^ just phew. 001.2 will have the goals and the snitch catching and all that jazz. SO PHILERED SAYS PEACE --HEAD BOY HERE! 20:44, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts